


Love of a Lifetime

by pastelblasphemy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lio Fotia, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelblasphemy/pseuds/pastelblasphemy
Summary: Lio and Galo's first time isn't what Galo planned. And Galo has a big dick.





	Love of a Lifetime

It’s been a long day, and Galo is hungry and tired and can’t wait to get back to his apartment. There’s hardly any food there, but there is a bed. He thinks he can convince Lio to take a nap and go to the 24-hour diner down the street afterwards. 

He likes napping with Lio. They haven’t  _ slept _ together yet, but Galo likes actual sleeping with Lio better than he’s liked sex with anyone else. Napping with Lio is like napping with the cat he pet sat for his neighbor years ago. 

Galo lays down first, and, if he’s still enough, Lio will lay down on top of him. He’ll rest his head on Galo’s chest and sometimes he’ll even cling to him. If Galo moves too much then Lio will wake up, glare at him, and move to the complete opposite side of the bed. Sometimes he’ll let Galo wrap his arms around him or pet his hair, but only if he’s in a very good mood or an exceptionally bad one. 

But when they finally close the door to their shared, messy -- thanks to Galo -- apartment, Lio turns to him and says, “Take off your clothes and lay on the bed.”

In a rare turn of events, Galo is speechless. Yes, he wants to have sex with Lio, but he had a plan for it. It involved cleaning the apartment while Lio was out, putting his nicest sheets on the bed, lighting some candles -- a safe distance away from any flammable objects -- and maybe a bottle of wine. 

This isn’t his plan at all, but he’s hard in his pants from just that one command. He can’t find a good reason to say no to Lio, so he does as told.

Lio watches him with his usual bored face as he hastily undresses and hops onto the bed. His dick bounces with his flop. Lio raises an eyebrow as he comes closer.

“Is this why you’re so dumb?” Lio asks, staring down at him seemingly unaffected.

“Huh?” is Galo’s eloquent response. He watches Lio slowly undress and set his clothes down gently and feels a little lightheaded.

“Clearly all your blood goes to your dick and not your brain,” Lio straddles his thighs while Galo processes his comment.

“It’s because of my burning passion!”

Lio levels him an unimpressed gaze, “That you’re dumb or that you have a big dick?”

Galo chokes on his response as he watches Lio’s small hand wrap around his cock. His fingers don’t touch, but he squeezes hard until they do. Galo yelps, half from pain and half from surprise. Surprise at Lio’s boldness and surprise that he didn’t  _ hate _ that constricting grip.

“Both,” Galo finally answers dumbly. He can hardly remember the question; Lio’s hand on his cock is so much more interesting.

Lio strokes him lazily, a slow movement up and down. Galo feels hypnotized watching it. 

“It’s my burning passion for you,” he tells him again, “All for you, you’re a firefighter now too; you gotta put it out. Extinguish my fire baby…” Galo has more to say, but Lio is fixing him with a pointed glare. 

“Stop trying to dirty talk.”

"I know you like it, baby," Galo argues with a smirk, glancing down at Lio's naked form that is equally as affected as Galo.

"That's from looking at your ridiculous dick, not from anything you've said."

“Ridiculous?”

Lio spits in his hand and then returns to jerking him off. It’s nice, but Galo can’t stop yearning for more.

“Unnecessarily large,” Lio explains, “Just like you.”

Galo isn’t sure if he’s insulting him or not, but he doesn’t seem to dislike Galo’s “unnecessarily large” dick. He knows he’s well-endowed. Other bed partners have commented on it and so has everyone who’s seen him naked in the locker rooms or station’s showers, but no one has been as bewitched by his size as Lio.

He hasn't looked up at Galo except to glare at him, focused on watching his hand on Galo's dick instead. His technique varies, slow then fast, tight then loose, sometimes his strokes are short, other times he brings his hand up and down the entire length of his cock. 

He scoots up closer until he's almost straddling Galo's crotch. So close to Lio, Galo's dick  _ does  _ look ridiculous. Lio seems to be making a point of this, pressing it against his stomach and his own cock that feels so small compared to Galo's, not even half his size. Galo's dick covers past Lio's belly button, and Galo's thoughts of wanting to go further tonight are conflicted. 

Lio’s thumbs at his slit, fingernail poking at him almost painfully. Galo bucks up, and Lio’s thighs squeeze around him like he’s riding an unruly horse.

“We should try sounding sometime,” Lio suggests. Galo blanches, “We can get one custom-made to look like a matoi.” 

Okay, Galo might be okay with sounding then.

Lio scoots back again until he can lean down and lick at the head of Galo's cock. He has a small mouth, Galo realizes, very small. He must've known this before, but it's never been so apparent until now.  _ Everything _ about Lio is small, especially when compared to Galo. His little pink tongue looks sinfully tiny as it licks at Galo's slit, tasting the precum there. 

He closes his eyes and noses down Galo's length, looking so serene, like feeling Galo's cock on his face is a blessing.

Lio's hand helps his mouth explore, keeps his cock out of the way as he mouths at Galo's balls like they're the sweetest candy. Galo's hands twist in the sheets. His mind is racing in two directions. He wants Lio's mouth to stay on his balls forever, but he also wants that tiny mouth to try and take his cock. He wants to dig his hands into the soft, fluffy hair.

Lio never  _ said _ no touching, but he didn't give Galo permission either. Something about "take your clothes off and lay down," made Galo feel like he shouldn't move, like he should leave everything to Lio and just accept whatever pleasure he's given. Those thoughts are wavering now, and he can't stop himself from reaching down and pushing Lio's bangs back. 

Lio's eyes open and look up at him. So pretty, so intense, Galo could stare into those eyes forever.

Lio leaves his balls with a final, sloppy kiss, and is then kissing up his shaft until he reaches his head. His hand holds him gently at the base while he mouths at him, and it looks even better than Galo imagined.

"Fuck, baby," Galo gasps out, and his hand pushes further back into Lio's hair, pulling him forward at the same time. 

Lio lets it happen, lets himself be pushed further and further down Galo's cock until Galo can feel his throat fluttering and struggling around him and tears prick at Lio's pretty eyes. He's not even halfway down. 

Galo doesn't have to exert any strength to keep him down there, Lio looks determined enough himself. It's only when Galo pushes him down further that that determination vanishes, Galo starts to pull him back up, but Lio's hand grips his wrist, forcing him to stay put, urging him to push his boundaries.

Lio's face loses it's indifference and confidence like this, he no longer looks untouchable. His usually pale face is flushed and blotchy from tears, eyes a little panicked but still so pretty. Galo's hips buck up, and Lio's grip on his wrist falters.

His mouth is so hot and wet, throat so tight and he can feel Lio doing his best to swallow around him, to keep his gag reflex at bay.

Galo pulls him up with a tight grip on his hair and watches as Lio winces before his expression softens. Lio's throat makes an obscene noise when he pushes him back down, a little further this time, mostly on accident. Galo keeps at it until Lio's hand is tapping violently against his stomach. 

Galo is quick to remove his hand from Lio's hair. Lio looks surprisingly not pissed when he pulls off his cock, but Galo figures it's hard to look pissed when you're catching your breath and coughing and spluttering and still drooling a little. 

Galo reaches down and pulls him forward by his slender arms. 

Lio muffles a protest into Galo's mouth when he's kissed. Galo can taste himself on Lio, but it's light, masked by the salt of tears and Lio's copious amounts of drool. His kisses wander from Lio's lips and soon he's licking at the mess on Lio's face, lapping up his tears and snot until he's covered by Galo's saliva instead. 

Lio's tiny nose is scrunched up when they part, "Stop slobbering on me," he demands. 

Galo's response is a laugh followed by an even sloppier kiss to the corner of Lio's lips.

"But I can't stop drooling over you, baby," Galo whines, "let me be your slobbery firehouse dog."

He sits up with his next kiss, tangling his fingers in Lio's soft hair as he pulls him up with him. The action causes Galo's dick to rub against the cheeks of Lio's ass and he groans against Lio's skin. His hands move down from Lio's hair to grope at Lio's ass instead, kneading the pliant flesh as he runs his cock over the cleft.

Lio whimpers at the contact, and his delicate hands dig into Galo's shoulders. Galo abandons his slobbering to rest his chin on Lio's shoulders so he can watch his dick rub against Lio.

He can feel Lio humping against his stomach in response, desperately searching friction as Galo's cock teases his perineum and balls. 

Galo could finish like this if he was given the time, but Lio seems to be more ambitious and is pushing at Galo's chest and squirming after a bit. 

"Want you inside me," Lio tells him, voice hoarse and breathy and sounding even deeper than usual.

Galo is lost for words and simply nods in response before reluctantly letting go of Lio's ass.

Lio leaves the bed, and Galo's eyes follow as his naked form moves with feline-like grace around their small, shared apartment. He opens the top drawer of the dresser and takes out a bottle of lube that Galo had long since forgotten about. 

He feels like he might be drooling at the sight of Lio's right, round ass, but can't bring himself to care. He was going to offer to bottom when he saw how obscene his cock looked against Lio's small form, but now all he can think about is having that ass take his cock. 

Lio comes back to his lap and pours a small amount of lube onto his hand before rubbing it over Galo's dick. He's already wet with precum and saliva, even with some of it now on Lio's ass instead. 

Lio pushes him to lay down again and then he's guiding Galo's dick to his hole. Galo wishes he had a better view of it, he wants to watch as his dick stretches Lio's hole. It seems like it should be impossible, something he needs to see to believe.

He can't shake the thought, so he's sitting up again before Lio can go further. He ignores Lio's surprised look that transforms into a glare as Galo lifts him from his lap and pushes him back down on the bed on his stomach. 

"Wanna see," Galo explains, "need to see my fat cock stretching your tiny hole." 

And god, is it tiny. Small and pink and so cute and tempting. Galo can't help himself, he pulls Lio closer, one hand on his hip and one on his ass, and he licks a stripe across his little hole. 

"Galo," Lio breathes out, and Galo can't tell if he's annoyed or excited. He doesn't care either way. He's a starving man, and Lio's the perfect meal.

He presses wet kisses to Lio's hole, just like the ones he left all over Lio's face, and then he's pressing his tongue against the tight entrance, opening him up a little more with his thumbs. He pushes one thumb in and tugs, and he can feel the shiver that runs through Lio's body at the stretch. 

He sits back on his knees to admire him again, the hole still looks just as tight and small as before but now it's wet with fresh spit. Galo's hand reaches for his cock out of instinct. Just the sight of Lio's hole is better than any jerk-off material he's ever had on hand. 

Lio starts to squirm at the feeling of the apartment's cool air on his spit damp skin, and the wiggle of his ass pulls Galo out of his trance. 

He glances at the lube tossed across the bed before deciding against it. Instead, he lands a glob of spit just above Lio's hole and watches it slowly slide over his hole. Galo presses the head of his cock against Lio before it can go any further and rubs the spit against his hole. He pushes harder and uses his hand to steady himself and soon Lio's hole is opening for him.

Lio presses back against him at the initial stretch, hips canting back towards Galo and forcing his cock to slip further inside. Galo groans at the constricting heat. Even seeing himself press into Lio's tiny entrance, he still can't believe Lio would ever be able to fit something so large inside him.

He pulls out, ignoring Lio's whining and the way he shoots back a glare that really looks more like a pout than anything. Galo's too focused on the way Lio's hole closes up again after his intrusion, leaving no proof that Galo just pushed his thick cockhead inside him. He frowns at that, finds himself feeling disappointed. He wants to see Lio's tiny hole stretched to the size of his cock and still gaping for him. 

So he pushes in again, hands full of Lio's ass so he can get a better view of his cock entering him. It looks so obscene, so unreal, Galo fucks just those few inches in and out of him so he can watch it over and over again. 

Lio is glaring at him and trying to press back against him, so Galo tightens the grip on his ass and uses that to keep him in place. He's surprised when that garners a whine and full-body spasm from Lio. 

He's slow to give him more, the way his ass stretches out on each inch of his cock feels too nice to rush. His thrusts are shallow and slow, but the more cock he presses inside Lio the more he wants to speed up, to rut into him like an animal.

"Hurry up already," Lio growls, despite his breathless whimpers and gasps just from the first half of Galo's cock.

"You can't handle all of my passion at once," Galo teases and then adds a bit more seriously, "I feel like I'm going to break you."

"Break me then," Lio challenges.

How can Galo say no to  _ that? _

He presses the rest of his cock in on the next thrust, and groans in time with Lio. The tightness and friction is almost overwhelming. Lio's insides are soft but restricting; it feels like he's being pushed out and pulled in at the same time. 

His body runs on autopilot, fucking in and out of Lio in short thrusts until there's less resistance and his movements increase. 

Lio's a quiet lover, but the sounds he does make are delicious. Galo savors every small gasp and whine. 

He reaches a hand around to fist Lio's cock, perfectly proportional to the rest of him. Galo regrets not sucking him off tonight. It would fit so perfectly in his mouth. 

He only gets to stroke him a few times before Lio reaches down and pries his hand off, so he rests it on his stomach instead, just above his cock.

And he  _ feels something. _

He's confused at first and reaches his other hand around to feel as well, pressing against Lio's belly as he continues to fuck him.

He stops, buried to the hilt inside Lio when he realizes what he's feeling. 

"Holy shit."

Lio glances back at him in confusion and Galo grabs his hand and guides it to where his own are resting before he starts fucking him again, purposely angling up now. 

"Oh," is all Lio says, but Galo senses a hundred thoughts behind it. 

Galo moves one hand up to Lio's neck and another to his shoulder so he can pull him back with him when he sits up on his knees. 

Lio whines at this new angle, Galo's cock pressing in deeper with help from gravity.

The sight isn't as impressive as the feeling, at least from this angle. But at this angle he can see Lio's smalls hands pressing against the slight bulge of his stomach, and that might be even better. 

He can also see Lio's cock bouncing as he fucks him like this, but he's greedy and wants more. It's a challenge to leave Lio's tight heat long enough to flip him over onto his back, but Galo manages. 

Lio's eyes are dark when he looks up at him, there's a pretty pink flush that covers his face and his chest, which rises and falls with heavy breaths. 

Galo pushes his legs up until Lio is bent in half and his eyebrows are knitted together in annoyance, but he doesn't complain out loud. Galo admires Lio's stretched hole before he pushes in again. It's not gaping to the full width of Galo's cock yet, but it's not closing up completely anymore either. Progress. Galo presses his cock in, but it isn't the best angle for him to go deep or to see the small bulge of his cock in Lio's stomach.

He pulls out again, gets off the bed, and drags Lio over to the edge. Lio is starting to look annoyed with all the manhandling, but Galo continues to ignore it. 

Now he can fuck his entire cock into Lio without scrunching him up, and he watches Lio's flat stomach eagerly. It's still less dramatic to see than feel, but it's an improvement from the other position.

It's also easier to kiss Lio at this angle, and he takes full advantage of that. Lio kisses so much sweeter while he's getting fucked, he reaches one hand up to play with Galo's pecs while the other clings to his shoulder and sucks greedily on Galo's tongue when it enters his mouth. 

Galo can feel every small gasp and sigh from Lio while they're kissing, so he fucks him harder, desperate to draw as many of those tiny sounds out as possible.

He feels Lio's fingernails dig into his chest in response, and his mouth goes a little slack and his gasps turn into whimpers. Galo pushes up on his forearms to look at him and is rewarded with the sight of clenched-shut eyes and a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

He presses a messy, wet kiss to the corner of his mouth the drool is coming from and then takes advantage of Lio's fucked out state to leave as many messy kisses as he wants to, all over his neck and face. 

Lio's cock runs messily between their stomachs, leaking wetness against both of them as Galo continues his relentless pounding.

"I fucked you as dumb as me," Galo says with a grunt as he fucks into Lio especially hard just to see Lio's dick slap messily against his stomach and the slight bulge from Galo's cock. 

Lio's response is a whine, which Galo takes to be an agreement. 

He's not sure how much longer he fucks him, long enough for the sun to go down before Lio's tightening around him with an unusually loud gasp while his whole body shakes under Galo's. 

Lio's cums so hard some lands on his chin, and Galo eagerly licks it up while Lio's dick continues to pulse with his orgasm. 

Galo chases his own releasr fervently, gasping when Lio's nails break the skin on his back as he whines his name. 

He lets himself fall forward when he finally does come, resting his forehead above Lio's shoulder and he presses himself as deep as he can while he shoots Lio full of his seed.

He only pulls out when Lio pushes him off. He stands up to admire his handiwork, pushing Lio's legs up so he can get a good view of his hole. The gape isn't as dramatic as Galo hoped for, but it's obscene and cum starts dripping out as it tries to close around nothing. 

Galo presses a finger in and scoops up some of his seed and lays next to Lio before pressing the dirtied finger in his mouth. Lio sucks his finger clean with a sleepy whine. Galo wonders if he has any idea what he just did.

Lio has a mess of cum on his stomach and chest, and Galo would lick him clean with his tongue but he doesn't trust his mouth to be that close to Lio's cock. Instead, he grabs a dirty t-shirt and wipes up the mess before throwing the shirt in a random direction.

His stomach chooses that moment to growl.

Lio turns his head to look at him finally. He looks unimpressed. 

"Diner?" Galo asks with a grin, and Lio sighs in resignation. 

Galo shoots off the bed and pulls Lio up after him. Lio almost falls when Galo lets go of him, but rejects Galo's offer of help. Galo can't help feeling guilty as he watches him wobble over to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Galo doesn't bother with the bathroom. He smells like sex, but the scent of maple syrup will overpower that so he can't be bothered. Instead, he takes a quick look in the mirror before pulling on sweatpants and looking for his wallet. 

By the time he finds it Lio is already in a pair of his skin-tight leather leggings and is pulling on an equally tight white t-shirt.

When he turns to him, he looks at his outfit with a disapproving gaze.

"Put a shirt on," he tells him, and Galo would argue but he's too distracted by the small sliver of skin between Lio's leggings and shirt that's revealed with any movement.

So distracted it takes him three whole tries before he has his shirt on right-side out and not backwards. 

They're halfway to the diner when Lio stops in his tracks and stares at Galo's shirt in horrified disgust.

"You used that shirt to clean up cum."

Lio looks like he's about to turn around, so Galo is quick to grab his hand and drag him towards the diner.

"No one will notice," he assures him with a smile, "Besides, you're the one who made me wear a shirt."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments <3


End file.
